Aunt Teresa and the Canasta 12
by glo1196
Summary: Kate and Castle have decided to start trimming their list. The first one Kate has to deal with is Aunt Teresa. It should be a piece of cake right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you guys like this! It was eating at me all day until I finally wrote it down! I'm hoping we get to meet the now infamous Aunt Teresa, I'm still pushing for Betty White that would be awesome! **

They sit at the coffee shop. Jim Beckett nursing a coffee and a onion bagel with cream cheese. Kate has her latte and a bear claw. She's smiles as she reminisces all of the crime scenes he's brought her a bear claw with her coffee.

The bell above the diner door jingles and both Kate and her father look at the new customer. Jim turns just in time to sneak in an eye roll and "here comes trouble" look towards Kate.

Coming through the door is woman in her early 80's. She's smartly dressed, though the colors are an odd combination. She's got thick heals on that don't quite match the outfit, and a huge pocket book that probably has Jimmy Hoffa stashed in it. Jim has always thought she resembled a slightly pudgy Betty White!

She spots them and waves, "Jim, Katie, it's me Aunt Teresa. I'm here. Just a minute these old bones don't move as quickly as they used to, you know." Loud enough for everyone in the diner to hear. Jim bows his head in resignation, while Kate smiles. They both stand when she finally approaches the table.

"Hi, dearie, look at you. I love your hair, you don't look so butch anymore. I used to tell your father, that if you didn't look more feminine soon, you'd be bringing him home a wife. Not that there's anything wrong with that if that's the way you swing." She says still rather loudly. She's about 5 feet tall in her healed shoes, and they both have to bend to hug her. She kisses Kate on the cheek leaving bright red lips imprinted on her cheek.

Kate can feel the blush rising from her neck. "Hi Aunt Teresa, it's so nice to see you again."

"Well, your Dad and I have been talking about you and that good looking author fella you're engaged to. I haven't seen much of you since he started to come around. He's a looker that one. Much better than those dirty long haired freaks you used to date."

Aunt Teresa turns around and taps the gentleman sitting behind her. " she's a looker now huh?" The man smiles and shakes his head. Aunt Teresa continues, " She's a homicide detective and is dating that big shot author Richard Rook or something."

"Richard Castle, Teresa and let the nice gentleman enjoy his food in peace." Jim pleads as he gives the man an apologetic smile.

"Oh yeah, Richard Castle. You know Katie I saw in the paper he might be getting together with his ex wife." She whispers across the table.

"Aunt Teresa we talked about that. Remember you put it up on your Facebook page, and I called you to take it down, because it wasn't true." Kate bites her lips trying desperately to keep a straight face.

"Oh that's right, dearie. I was so glad to hear it, my friend Beatrice's granddaughter is marrying Johnny Depps's second cousin, and that's all I hear about. I was so glad to hear your wedding was still on."

The waitress approaches the table. "Kate, Jim can I get you anything else? Ma'm would you like to order something?" She says politely.

"How about a blueberry muffin and some warm tea, not hot tea, I don't want to burn my tongue, please?" she orders then turns to Kate. "Nice being almost famous and having people recognize you."

Jim smiles, "No Teresa, Katie and I have been coming here once a week for years. I doubt they have any clue who she is marrying."

Aunt Teresa looks at Kate her lips pursed together, contemplating Jim's words.

"So, have you started planning that beautiful wedding of yours yet? Have you got a dress? You know Katie, you should try to out on a few pounds, men like something to hold onto." Aunt Teresa wiggles her eyebrows, and Kate practically spews her coffee across the table.

"I'll get working on that, Auntie."

"I hope that handsome rich man is paying for this so Jim here doesn't have to pay that bill," she whispers the last part, still loud enough to be heard by the other patrons. The man sitting behind her actually chuckles and tries to cover it up with a cough.

They sit and talk about weddings, book signings, and some of the tamer murder cases. Teresa eats it all up, making loud gestures and comments to the delight of some of the other patrons.

The talk turns back to the wedding after about an hours or so. "Katie dear, do you know where you'll be having this big shindig?"

Kate purses her lips and nods. "No idea yet, Auntie. Castle suggested the Coney Island roller coaster yesterday."

"Oh my goodness, I hope he was kidding!" The look of horror that crosses her face is comical. Kate laughs as she says "No", "I nixed that since its not big enough for everyone."

"That seems to be the problem right now. Between, Martha, Castle, Dad and me we have almost 600 people! That's insane!"

Kate and Jim watch as Aunt Teresa hauls her bag onto her lap and reaches deep into it. "Well, then another 12 won't be that big a deal then, right?"

She smiles sweetly before she continues. "My canasta ladies are dying to meet your handsome rich fiancé, and I told them I'd get them an invite. Some of them actually stood in line for his autograph at his last signing in the city. Surely you wouldn't mind?"

Kate's mouth drops open and she can't get a word out. Her father doesn't know whether to laugh or kick the old bag out. Aunt Teresa continues talking about the ladies buying new dresses for the event, when she stops and looks at her watch.

"Oh dear, I've got to go. I'm meeting Lilly at the hairdressers in twenty minutes, have to get my mani-pedi and eyebrows done. She's going to be so excited about going to the wedding! Katie dear, I'm sure with you being almost rich and all, you can pick up the tab?" Aunt Teresa gets up adjusts her girdle and bends over to plant another kiss on Kate's cheek. She reaches over and squeezes Jim's hand.

"It was nice to see you again, Aunt Teresa." Kate says as she watches the woman head towards the door.

"You too dear, and Jim next time we meet for lunch it's your treat." She winks as she heads out the door.

Both Jim and Kate let out a heavy sigh and begin to laugh.

"I can't believe she's related to mom. There's got to have been some mix up at the hospital." Kate laughs as Jim wipes his eyes he's laughing so hard.

"You know Katie, Rick's going to kill you. You were supposed to have politely uninvited Aunt Teresa to your wedding, and now you're adding her back in plus 12 more." Jim's eyes go wide as he tries to suppress his laughter.

"Yeah, big help you were, dad. I should make you pay for her and her canasta group."

Kate drops her head into her hands and nods. "Oh, he's just going to love this. Maybe we're just better off eloping, or better yet the Coney Island roller coaster might not be such a bad ideas after all."

**Thanks for reading, please review if so inclined!**

**Follow me on Twitter glo1196 and on my Castle board on Pintrist at glo11962 :) If you like this story try "You Were Always With Me" an extension of 6x17 where Beckett's PTSD returns. s/10161500/1/You-Were-Always-With-Me**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got so many requests to make this more than a one shot. as you will see I have at least one more chapter after this one, of crazy people wanting to come to the wedding. If you have anymore suggestions let me know in your review. Please stop by and read my other story "You Were Always With Me." Hope you and enjoy and please leave a review!**

Satiated from a long, dirty and rambunctious round two this morning, Kate and Rick lay intertwined in their bed. His fingers softly caressing the soft curls in her hair, as they drift in and out of sleep.

The loft phone rings, but they both choose to ignore it. Their cells sit silently on their night stands. Anyone who really needed to contact them knew how.

Castle draws her against his body. Her bottom grinds against him as she moans in delight.

"My God woman, you're insatiable." He growls as he nibbles on her ear and his hands fill with the weight of her soft, warm breasts. He rolls her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, causing them to pebble. She arches into his touch, as he pulls on them.

The phone rings again, interrupting the slow progress of Ricks hand as it travels down past her belly button. "God, Castle..don't you dare stop to answer..."

She gasps as his fingers spread her and dip into the warm wetness between her legs. Her over sensitive body jolts as pleasure courses through her. His lips taste the exposed column of her neck as he draws her closer to yet another release.

The phone rings for the third time. He reaches over and grabs the offending thing, clicking it on as he draws it towards him.

"For the love of Christ this better be important! Castle." He growls into the phone.

He's met with silence on the other end.

"My girlfriend and I were in the middle of..."

"Young man is that the way you answer the phone in the morning? Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" Kate's eye go wide in horror as she scurries to the other end of the bed drawing the sheets around her as she goes, leaving Castle completely naked.

"And I sincerely hope that you and my niece Katie are not in the middle of anything you shouldn't be partaking in before your wedding! Her father would be greatly disappointed to hear this." Kate can hear her shrill voice from the other side of the bed, the mention of her father has her turning white.

"Of course not! We were just enjoying doing the laundry together, when you called. May I ask who I'm having the pleasure to be speaking to this beautiful morning?" Castle asks as he turns on the "Castle charm" and quickly dawns on his minion boxers. Kate rolls her eyes at him and smiles as he shrugs at her.

"Young man, this is Katie's Aunt Teresa and I'm calling because I have yet to have the pleasure of making your acquaintance, and it's far overdue." She is met with silence, as Kate and Castle stare nervously at each other.

"I'm downstairs in your lobby, and this rather large Hispanic doorman, doesn't believe that we're practically related, and won't let me in. You'd think with your money..." She trails off.

"Could I please speak to Eduardo, so I can rectify that?" He asks in his most polite voice. Kate is frantically throwing on clothes, and trying to make the bed as he stalls for time.

"Look Eduardo, Kate and I we were just.." A pillow whips by his head as he spots Kate wide eyed and angry across the room. "It doesn't matter what Kate and I were doing. Could you please, stall Aunt Teresa a bit while we prepare for her imminent arrival?" Castle begs.

"Sure Mr. Castle anything for you and Miss Kate. I'll let you know when your package will be arriving." He says into the phone. Eduardo really likes the Castles, Ms Kate and their friends. They don't treat him like a servant like many in the building do. They're good people.

He turns towards Aunt Teresa and proceeds to stall.

In the loft Kate has managed to make herself look presentable. Castle is thankfully now wearing more than his minion boxers, thank God, and the clothes so deliciously peeled of her body and strewn from the doorway to the bed, have been picked up and stuffed in the bathroom hamper.

Kate is tidying up the living room when they receive Eduardo's text that he's escorting the lovely Aunt Teresa up to their loft. A few minutes later the five foot whirlwind enters the loft.

Castle slips Eduardo a $50 for his trouble. "Thank you, we owe you." He whispers.

"It's no trouble, Mr. Castle anything for you and Miss Kate." He turns and walks towards the elevators.

"So, is anyone going to get my coat or do I have to wear it during my visit? Dear me, Katie you've got some work to do with this one." Aunt Teresa reaches up and give him a gentle tap on the cheek. "Maybe buy him an electric razor for his birthday too"

Kate dumbstruck into silence as she watches Castle, get put in his place by a little old lady. "Oh, he's definitely trainable, Auntie." She snickers as she gives Castle a sly wink, and he chokes at her implications.

Castle scurries to take Teresa's coat. He hangs it in the coat closet, and asks her if she'd like something to eat or drink, leading her towards the kitchen.

After a light brunch cooked by Castle,mAunt Teresa excuses herself to the powder room. While Aunt Teresa is occupied in the powder room, Castle and Beckett sit at the kitchen table bickering in whispered voices.

"You wanted me to uninvited her! Let's see you turn on the "Castle charm" now?" Kate gives him a gentle shove.

"She's your relative, Kate. You afraid of a little old lady?"

"I'm woman enough to admit it. You were the one who said I wimped out. So here's your chance tough guy." Kate mimics him being all tough.

The door to the bathroom opens to last minute whispers of "no, you do it," and poking of chests stop abruptly when she enters the room.

"What are you two love birds, in a tizzy about?" She asks as she hoists herself up onto one of the stools. She pushes her tea cup forward and taps the side as she looks at Castle. Castle jumps, quickly filling the teacup as he talks.

"Well, we've been having an issue with head count. We have to whittle down the list, it's well over 600 people." Castle starts as he watches Kate out of the corner of his eye.

"You see Aunt Teresa, we need to cut people out and...Some people on our list are hardly even acquaintances." Castle's hamming it up. "We have to start somewhere so..."

"Oh my poor little Katie. After so much hardship and sadness, not to be able to have people important to you on your special day? You know your cousin Zelda and her cheap penny pinching husband, don't gift well, you should probably take her of your list. Oh and those dreadfully boring partners your father works with."

"Well, there are a few..." Castle is interrupted by the whirlwind of red that strolls through the front door.

"Katherine, Richard, just stopping buy to change and get to the studio..." She stops mid sentence. "Hello, and who might you be?"

"Martha this is my great Aunt Teresa. She stopped by early this morning to meet,Castle." Kate turns away from her Aunt and gives Martha a wide eyed, "help me" kind if look. "We've been discussing the wedding and our guest list dilemma."

"Darlings, I've already told you, you only get to do this once, ok three times for you Richard, but Katherine's getting her first..."

"I'm sorry but aren't you Martha Rogers the Broadway actress?" Aunt Teresa squeaks. "The girls and I have seen you in many of your productions. We loved you in "Hamlet" last year."

Martha and Teresa chat animatedly about the theater for a few minutes. Martha basking in the compliments, when it happens.

"Surely, you can cut out a few of those ditzy actors and actresses off your list, Martha. Most of the starving artist types can't afford a good gift anyway." Aunt Teresa says nonchalantly in the middle of the conversation with Martha.

The room turns suddenly silent as Kate's eyes shift from Martha to, Castle to Aunt Teresa, waiting for the imminent explosion. Instead Kate will be forever grateful to the Broadway diva for backing out graciously for Kate's sake.

"Oh, look at the time, my acting students await. Today we're working on murder scenes. I think that's so appropriate on so many levels. Goodbye kiddos." She blows them kisses as she walks towards the door. "And it was a pleasure to meet you, Teresa. Maybe I'll see you again soon."

Kate's phone rings. "Hopefully it's not more surprise crazy relatives." Castle mumbles under his breath, as Kate rolls her eyes at him.

"Beckett," Kate turns to talk to the person on the phone. When she finishes she turns to the small group.

"Well, sorry to have to cut this visit short, but Castle, we have a murder."

"Ooh, how exciting. Can I come and watch, I won't be a bother. They let him do it, and I'm actually related." Aunt Teresa pipes up.

"NO," they both say at the same time, as they grab all of their coats and head towards the door. Gently prodding Aunt Teresa towards the exit and into the elevator.

It wasn't until she was in a cab and on her way home, that they both let out a sigh of relief. "I'll never complain about my mother again."Castle sighed. "That woman is a fruit loop Beckett. I handed the cabbie about $80 to take her home, before she suggested I become uninvited to your wedding!"

Kate reached over and planted a sweet kiss on his cheek. "Castle, I have a feeling the she won't be the only crazy relative we'll have to deal with."

Part way across town Alexis sits down after a long day of classes to read her email. She absentmindedly clicks down the list, until she sees the subject matter. " I have to find out your father is getting married this Spring from my Agent? I'm not invited?" Alexis rolls her eyes and thinks poor Beckett, what the heck is she getting herself into!

**Find me on Twitter glo1196 and Pintrist Castle boards glo11962**

**thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok, so by popular demand I've continued this story. No Aunt Teresa, but no worries she'll be back. Instead we have the ever popular deep fried Twinkie. I hope you enjoy, even if the chapters are relatively short. Please let me know what you think and who else you may want to crawl out of the woodwork on these two. Also please stop by my other story "You Were Always With Me" a continuation of 6X17. You can find it in my profile!**

Beckett stands frozen in the entryway of his study. Her eyes glued to the red-headed tornado who has sauntered so nonchalantly through the front door of the loft. If looks could kill, the room would be less one redhead, and there were presently three.

"Mom, what are you doing here? I told you..." Alexis voice definitely holds some tension. She obviously knows more than everyone else.

"You didn't think that my baby was going to be in a wedding, and I wouldn't come to see her, did you?" The false indignation dripping from her lips.

"Mom, it's not my wedding?"

"I'm sure my invitation got lost in the mail, right kitten? Aren't you going to ask me in?" She asks as she drags two pieces of luggage awkwardly behind her. Choosing to ignore Martha, who is standing by the door.

"NO!" Kate and Castle respond in unison immediately.

Kate has not moved, her hands are clutched tight at her sides. Her eyes have not left the fiery redhead since she arrived. Martha watches as Kate mood deteriorates quickly and tries to intervene before she blows a gasket.

"What hotel are you staying at Meredith, is the cab downstairs waiting, dear?" Martha reaches out and gives Castle a small shove, breaking him out of his panic ridden stupor.

"Yes, Meredith, how long are you in town, and where are you staying?"

"Kitten?" she says affectionately as she nears him. "I'm staying right here for the wedding of course. I sent you an email about my missing invitation, when you didn't reply," she shrugs her shoulders innocently. "naturally I just assumed everything was fine and just showed up."

Castle is staring nervously from Beckett to Meredith and back. He walks towards Meredith.

"I told you, if they had wanted you here they'd ask you. Obviously it never crossed your mind that maybe you aren't welcomed, after the stunt you pulled last time? Yes, Mom I saw how you tried to get between them."

No one notices Beckett's retreat from the room. Alexis is angrily stomping down the stairs, and Castle still can't comprehend how any of this is happening as he tries reaching for her bags.

"Meredith, this is Kate and my home, and you can't just come here unannounced and decide your staying, especially at this time. What the hell were you thinking?" Castle finally speaks up as anger builds inside him.

"Oh, come Richard, I can be a lot of fun at your bachelor party." She purrs. "Besides I won't take up any room, and I'll be quiet as a mouse." She reaches to pat his face, but he turns away last minute, causing her to be confused.

"I knew you were short a few screws, but this takes the cake. Do you have a clue who your crossing in there?" She points towards Castles bedroom. "That girl is the best detective in NYPD. She has a gun, Meredith, a rather big one at that."

"Oh posh, I'm not afraid..." She starts when Beckett reappears at the doorway. Her badge and gun on her belt, and a death scare that would make Darth Vader pee his bad boy undies! Meredith's eyes widen like saucers as Beckett strides to where she stands, and gets right in her face. You have to admit that she can be intimidating when she wants to.

"Oh honey you can put away those cat claws." Beckett tells her."You're not staying here, and you're not invited to our wedding. So, let's play nice and I'll drive you to whatever hotel you want to stay at tonight and take a flight back to LA tomorrow."

Meredith goes to speak when Beckett speaks over her. " There aren't any options Merr. Because see my badge I can take you down to the precinct right now for trespassing and if you resist me, I can add that too. We'll make sure you spend the night with some of the more colorful visitors in lockup."

"Kitten, Alexis you wouldn't let her do that would you?" She whines. For a few seconds silence settles over the room as no one speaks up.

"Sorry mom can't say I didn't warn ya." Alexis informs her as she watches a smile flick across Kate's face and quickly disappear. They know Kate would never do anything she's claiming, but no need to tell her mom that.

Castle says nothing he just stands at the door motioning out towards the elevator. Beckett grabs one piece of luggage and starts for the elevator, as Meredith gives in and takes the other piece of luggage and joins Beckett at the elevator door.

"Good luck, Meredith."  
"Good riddance!"  
"Bye Mom."

Can be heard, from the three occupants, as the door closes behind them. Beckett turns to look Meredith straight in the eyes. "That's my family, that's my loft, he's my future husband. You have no rights to any of them but Alexis, and that's on her terms. You best abide by them. Now if you ever pull another stunt like that, I'll let you know that I have lots of cop friends who can help me hide your body. An ME who will make sure it never points to me if found, and a husband who will be my solid alibi, so tread lightly."

Meredith says nothing as she puts her own luggage in the trunk. She goes to get in the front seat, when Beckett points to the back seat.

"That's totally disgusting, all matter of vermin sits back there. You can't make me sit in there!" She whines loudly in the middle of the street, as Beckett rolls her eyes and smiles for the first time.

"Then you can take your fancy luggage and find a hotel on your own, fine by me." She turns and starts walking towards her driver door.

"I'll get in." Meredith pouts open her door and tries desperately not to let any part of the backseat touch skin. "I'm going to have to burn these clothes when I get home. Eeewwww."

Kate looks in the rear view mirror and enjoys Castle ex wife's discomfort, as she shrugs her shoulders and pulls out of the spot just a little too quickly. She watches Meredith put her hand down on the seat to stop herself from tipping over, and has to bite her lips to stop herself from laughing.

"Oh, are there handi wipes up there?" The look of disgust is priceless.

20 minutes later Castle and Alexis' phone buzz. Both of them smile.  
"Be home early going to have a peaceful dinner with my family."

**Follow me on Twitter at glo1196 and on Pintrist I have a Castle Board at glo11962 Thank and enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this is short, and I also know I have not responded to anyone reviewing here. Life has been crazy with my twins trying to decide where they are going to go to college. This particular craziness will soon be over. So, thank you, thank you, thank you from the bottom of my heart. I've read every review and appreciate leaving me your thoughts. I hope you continue to read, because I'm enjoying this ride! **

You can't miss the unruly head of black curls and his loud voice as soon as she steps into the noisy coffee shop. He still looks like he dressed himself with the clothes strewn across the floor, from the day before. She shakes her head, what the hell had she been thinking When she brought him home last Fall.

"Hi." She says as she walks up to him. Taking a seat across the table from him. "How've you been doing?"

"You know, pretty good. Counting bees and getting the research done. Been pretty interesting. I found a place and some roommates in a flat in the Bronx. How 'bout you?" He's obviously nervous, as he slips her, her favorite coffee across the table. He's obviously got something on his mind.

"Thanks," she points at the cup in front of her. "I'm good. Schools keeping me busy. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

He looks down at his coffee and fidgets with the lid, almost knocking it over. "Do you think I'm still invited to the wedding?"

The question shocks her, and she looks up at him to make sure he's serious. The boy has got to be out of his ever loving mind.

"You're kidding right?" At the moment she's not sure she's not back at the loft dreaming this up. "No! no! Have you lost your bee loving mind?"

"Come on Alexis. Your dad even ordered me a tux. We were just starting to get along, become buds." She chokes on the coffee she's drinking and stares blankly at him.

"Yes, that's when I was dating you, and he clearly didn't have a choice. I don't think it's a good idea, Pi." She starts to gather her things because this is just to weird. "My dad's a great guy, but the day we broke up I could have sworn he broke open a bottle of his 18 year old Macallan celebrate."

"Look, I was living at your house we were almost family. I'm sure he'd want me there." How had she not noticed the obnoxious whine he developed when he wasn't getting what he wanted.

"Pi, he'd want that about as much as he wants a root canal." She snickers thinking she was being kind.

"Well, Your Gram likes me and so does "Mrs. C to be." I bet they'd like me to be there." He quips back. He really believes what he's saying.

"If you mean Kate didn't shoot you when you walked in on her coming out of the shower. Or my gram didn't throw you out the window when you told her she was off key at her last performance, then they both clearly adore you!" She laughs at him.

"That's harsh, Alexis." He says as he looks down at the floor.

"Look Pi it's best if you didn't remind my family of my moment of insanity. We're over and going to the wedding isn't a good idea. To be honest, it's a horrible idea."

"Look I even have a date for my plus one from my new job." He smiles at her like this will change her mind.

Alexis rolls her eyes and flicks her finger against his head.

"No,no,no,no...not happening! Get the silly idea out of your head."

"Think of all the networking I can do, the influential people I can meet?"

"That's it. I'm going to class. You do whatever you need to do, but I warn you, don't show up or you'll be among the many casualties that are likely to happen that day." She threatens him. "Remember Kate carries a gun and so do most of her friends."

Pi tries to continue talking, but Alexis is already waving at him and walking towards the door.

She walks out of the coffee shop and proceeds to class. She wonders who else is going to crawl out of the woodwork that wants an invite.

Someday when she gets married someday eloping keeps sounds like the best idea, and Pi won't be invited to that one either!

**Twitter glo1196 pinterest glo11962**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and kind words. Sorry this chapters so short, but no use making it longer unless I had more to say. Two chapters left in this one, and I hope you're all enjoying it. Hope that Gina and Paula survive it! Leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

Castle has been sitting in this dreadful meeting with Paula, Gina and the cover designer for two and a half hours. It has droned on and on about the silhouette on the cover and the final design colors. That was immediately followed by the snippy dedication comments which Castle refused to budge on, and finally the release date and promotions.

Gina wanted a long tour, that according to her could coincide perfectly with his honeymoon, saving both Castle and Black Pawn money. Her suggestions included stops in Italy, Austria, France, Ireland and England. With maybe one or two signings per country. She even threw in couples massages, manicures, and private escorted tours to lessen the blow. Like Beckett wouldn't notice the women standing in line and throwing themselves at him shamelessly while on his honeymoon. He was pretty sure Beckett would have choice words for Gina, if not a few veiled threats including handcuffs and lock up.

"Gina, it's my honeymoon. I'm not going to combine it with a promotional tour. I'm not leaving Beckett in our honeymoon suite, to autograph books and take pictures with other women. I don't plan on leaving the suite wherever we go." He smiles as his mind drifts to a naked Beckett sprawled across rich satin sheets.

"My god Richard haven't you gotten her out of your system yet. Usually after a just few weeks you're ready to move one." Paula pipes up.

Castle's anger flares instantly. "I plan on never getting her out of my system, and if either of you want to keep your high paying jobs, I suggest you never talk like that about Kate and my relationship. We're getting married and you both better get used to it." He flares.

Ignoring his little outburst Gina continues,"Speaking of weddings," I haven't received my invitation to this sacred nuptial."

"Gina, I'm warning you, you're treading on thin ice." Castle growls.

"Come to think of it, I haven't either Castle. We are invited right?" Paula tries to provoke him. They love egging him on.

"Why would I invite my ex-wife and someone I slept with for a month, to my last and final wedding?" He says as Gina chuckles under her breath.

"Come on Castle, you're last wedding?" Her sarcastic tone isn't lost on anyone.

"I'm not going to even dignify that comment with an answer, but your comments are enough reason as to why I didn't invite either of you to our wedding!"

"Hey, we had a great time on tour that time, Castle." Paula reminded him. "I got one hell of a steamy chapter dedicated to me on that trip. We were at it like bunnies, weren't we Rick?"

"Well, I married him! We had perfectly fine sex, and I'm sure there's mentions of me in some of his books!" Gina has been put off by Castle's Nikki Heat Dedications since day one, never actually being the recipient of one.

"Well, I'm his agent and I handle his publishing career, I should be there. It's only good etiquette and form!" Paula hisses in Gina's face. "What would the press say if I wasn't there?"

"Though without Black Pawn you and Mr. Fancy Pants here, wouldn't have anything to promote. The buck stops here and it would be insulting if I wasn't asked to the wedding." Gina yells back. "I've already bought shoes for my outfit!"

Castle slowly starts backing out towards the door hoping to escape in one piece before they suddenly decide to turn on him. The two women animately waving and pointing at each other.

"Well, I still make him look good when I stand next to him at events unlike you who looks like a step-ford wife with bad plastic surgery and boob jobs." Paula doesn't even see it coming. Next thing she knows Gina has left a hand print on her stinging cheek.

"How dare you speak to me you two time hussy!" Gina spits out as she reaches for Paula again.

"I'll show you who's a hussy, you frigid bitch!" Last thing Castle sees before he quickly slips out the door and walks quickly down the hall is Paula reaching for Gina's neck. As he reaches the exit door, he hears a loud crash. co-workers are now leaving their offices and cubicles running towards the office Gina and Paula are in.

As he makes his final escape he wonders if maybe Kate would go for a quick, tacky Las Vegas wedding!

As he enters the loft he hears Kate very animatedly speaking on the phone in her authoritative Detective Beckett voice, "You're seriously asking me to do what now during my honeymoon? Wait did you just ask for a wedding invite? Where's Castle is he there?"

Castle bee lines it to the kitchen and for a good bottle of wine, they're going to need it when he's finally able to explain what happened.

**Please follow me on Twitter on glo1196 or follow my Castle boards on Pintrist at glo11962**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thats a wrap, as they say in TV and Movies! I hope you enjoyed this little ditty. If you haven't reviewed, please do so and let me know what you think? It was my first real attempt at something so lighthearted, and would love your input. About to start another story, definitely "M" flavored. Keep your eyes open for ít. Also stop by my other story "You Were Always With Me."**

The minute they walked into the squad room she knew it was going to be a stressful day. Before they even had a chance to take off their coats, a call had come in. The four of them headed towards the elevator as dispatch gave her the location of the murder. She hated murders in Central Park.

Upon their arrival it was obvious that this was no ordinary murder. The outskirts were littered with media. The officer at the police tape lifted it and smiled as they walked under it. Perlmutter was kneeling by the body.

"Detective Beckett and annoying shadow Castle." He says with no warmth in his voice. "TOD is between 1 am and 3 am this morning. COD is blunt force trauma to the back of the head, with this," He holds up an evidence bag with a bloodied stone. "Identification, money and 3 ounces of marijuana were found on her when we arrived. The media circus is here because she's Representative White's niece."

Once they have gathered everything they need they walk towards their cars.

"Detective Beckett." One of the reporters yells out.

"No comment. This is an ongoing investigation." She answers as she keeps walking past them. Her opinion of these reporters not much better than the bottom feeders in a fish tank.

"It isn't about the case. We want to know when you're getting married? Or has Mr. Castle gotten cold feet?" He yells loud enough for others to hear.

She stops dead in her tracks. Castle comes up behind her and nudges her gently along, telling her to ignore him.

"Mr. Castle how long do you think this marriage will last?"

Castle stops and turns suddenly and heads towards the reporter with a dangerous look in his eyes. Both Espo and Ryan quickly get between Castle and the reporter.

"Bro, ignore him. He's trying to piss you off and get a story." Espo hisses in his ear essentially stopping him from knocking the guy on his ass.

"She's a mighty fine piece of ass." The reporter gets out, but it's none of the men who get to him first, it's Beckett.

"This mighty fine piece of ass, carries a badge and a gun." She growls in his face, as the reporter flinches. "Say one more word and I'll gladly haul your ass to the precinct for obstructing an investigation." Beckett stalks off leaving the officers and the reporters stunned.

Stepping into the squad room, she knows news of what happened has spread around the precinct. It isn't long before the four of them are called to Gates' office.

By the time the meeting is over, Castle's putting on his jacket and heading home, while Beckett steams over the slight hand slap Gates gave her.

Beckett enters the break room after Castle has left, in an attempt to calm her anger. A nice cappuccino will hopefully do the trick. Karpowski enters the room and proceeds to make herself a cup too.

"How's it going? I heard one of the reporters got out of hand. No one would have blamed you if you had accidentally caught your knee on his family jewels you know." She said, making them both chuckle.

"Speaking of weddings, I've just starting dating a guy." Karpowski starts. " I'm thinking of bringing him to your wedding.

"You'll get a "plus one" so bring him along, we'd love to meet him." Beckett says, her mood getting better.

"That's great, because he's one of us. Even though we're not in the same department we have tried to keep it quiet. You know how it is?" They both nod, sometimes working in a male dominated environment made it difficult to keep a relationship quiet.

"That's the thing though, you guys know each other. Demming and I started dating about three months ago." Karpowski continues speaking but Beckett is no longer listening. Her mind has focused on the name "Demming."

"Wait, are you seriously asking me permission to bring one of my ex-boyfriends, who everyone here knows I dated, to my wedding?" Beckett's voice is loud enough that it has drawn the boys attention. They are looking over the monitors at each other wondering if they should intervene.

Beckett continues, "You want to bring the guy, I broke up with to go to the Hamptons with Castle, only he decided to bring his..." She is practically yelling at Karpowski who is backing herself out the door.

Esposito and Ryan appear out of no where. Ryan grabbing Karpowski and steering her towards her desk and as far from Beckett as possible. Espo quickly closes the door and tries to get Beckett to sit and calm down.

"I didn't think it would be a big deal." Karpowski tells Ryan. Ryan rolls his eyes at her.

"It probably wouldn't have been if every weirdo, ex-spouse, crazy Aunt, and ex-lover hadn't come out of the woodwork in the last week!" Ryan explains, "And then today wasn't a great day with the reporter and all. I'd hang low and give her some space before you talk to her again."

In the break room Espo was not having as much luck. Beckett paces back and forth holding an animatedconversation with herself.

"First it's my crazy Aunt and her friends. Then how can I forget "Deep Fried Twinkie." She wanted to go negligee shopping with me since she had prior experience with his taste. Gina and Paula argued that they should both be invited since they had been intimate with him and now "Demming." Is God, not so subtlely trying to tell me to elope?" She runs her fingers angrily through her hair.

"No! No! No! It's not happening! I'm getting a normal wedding where I don't have to wear a thigh holster as a garter to make sure the guests behave! No, Dr. Motorcycle Boy, No Jacinda or Serena or anyone dead or alive. Definitely no reporters of any type! I've had it! Normal wonderful people only! Or as normal as Castle and I could get." She screeches as plops down into a chair and drops her head into her arms.

A couple of months later in a beautiful ceremony with under 100 people, Richard Edgar Alexander Rogers Castle marries Detective Katherine Houghton Beckett in an elegant garden side wedding at their home in the Hampton's. Aunt Teresa is there with only two of her friends, no ex-wives, ex-boyfriends, ex-lovers within a 50 mile radius. Kate wears a gorgeous designer gown with an actual blue garter. Castle enjoys removing said garter entirely too much, though he thought the thigh holster would have been hot. There are no murders, no cases, nothing but the people they love witnessing the depth of their love.

**Again thank you for coming on this ride with me. Follow me for updates on Twitter glo1196 and Pinterest glo11962 (Castle Board)**


End file.
